Darkness all over a NEET
by LanceSennin
Summary: I was bored, nothing really. I have no shame, so here. Darkness confesses her feelings for Kazuma earlier on, and it gave way to a whole new chapter in their relationship. A more pleasurable one, that is. Kazuma is a bit nicer in this fic, so just bear with that. Purely smut, you have been warned. Dirty talk, rough sex, BDSM, roleplaying, and more than that. Kazuma x Darkness fic.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Konosuba or any of its characters…**_

* * *

Darkness gripped the hem of her buttoned-up shirt tightly, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Why was she feeling this way, wasn't she the one who wanted this in the first place? After their most recent quest that they had just completed earlier, she eagerly went towards Kazuma before dinner at the guildhall and told him how she couldn't bear to wait any longer and simply wanted _him _to take her. There was no tone of lust or desire in her voice, simply need. _She needed him._ It was different compared to her usual perverseness when driven by her masochistic tendencies.

Despite having no experience in relationships, Kazuma can be quite smooth when talking to women, and he replied like a gentleman to her words, fitting for a noble like her.

By that, I mean, "whispering into her ear _huskily"_ which made the crusader's cheeks grow hot at the tone Kazuma used on her.

She would've jumped on him right there had it not been for Megumin inviting them to fill their empty bellies after two days of travelling and fighting monsters.

Now here she was, nervously acting like a shy schoolgirl standing just in front of the bedroom door of her crush. She even internally argued if she should just forget about this and go to sleep because there was always tomorrow, but decided against it. Kazuma was always straightforward and blunt with what he wanted to do and say, so why should she be any different? She was supposed to be a valiant crusader, not some petty girl who'd act jelly just because of nervousness!

_Though she wouldn't mind being all jelly later on while being in Kazuma's arms~_

Shaking her head, Darkness figured out her resolve, and took a deep breath to recompose herself. She let go of her shirt and reached for the door before opening it slightly…

* * *

Everything began not long ago, and the whole thing started from Darkness herself. She immediately took an interest at Kazuma since she joined the party, and had been keeping an eye on him the whole time. According to Aqua's words, he was a shut-in NEET, an otaku nerd, trash, a pervert, and a lolicon. But even Darkness could see that it was just Aqua being Aqua, which was returned in the same manner by Kazuma with his insults and sarcasm towards the blue-haired goddess.

Surprisingly, Aqua's words were somewhat true throughout many of their adventures together, especially Kazuma being a pervert that she had noticed countless times. However despite all those, Darkness could see why he has the respect of many people in Axel, neighboring lands, and even Aqua herself (in her own way). He was tactful and quite intelligent, being able to cook up a strategy against an enemy in the span of a few minutes, making him a natural-born leader. He also became stronger as time passed, being able to hold his own against a battalion of undead soldiers alone using only melee skill. Kazuma also had a great sense of honor, as he was unwilling to accept a reward for something he did not do. It was thanks to his leadership that they were able to secure a comfortable home in Axel, just near the guild hall, with separate rooms for each of them.

From there, Darkness began to admire Kazuma from a distance, secretly aspiring to be like him. Honorable, valiant, strong, and a proud warrior, which were things that Kazuma will never use to describe himself. Because despite his good qualities, there was also his perversion which always gets in the nerves of the women around him. Wait, that was another thing, being honest. Still, it wasn't easy trying to be like Kazuma, considering her masochistic tendencies and perverted urges get the better of her in almost every quest they take. She was aware of her own flaws, and despite her rationality at times, her _other _self can be a real handful when it happened..

Darkness' feelings grew past admiration when she revealed her real name to Kazuma, and becoming overjoyed that he didn't treat her differently despite her status as a noble. It made her see him in a new light, as he showed how much he really cared for his friends. It reached its pinnacle when Kazuma led the whole party to help her with some issues involving her family, and by the end of the day, Lalatina was free from her noble duties again when she announced that she was pregnant with Kazuma's child.

A week after that whole fiasco at her family's mansion, Darkness confessed her growing feelings to Kazuma in his room. Again, it didn't go as well as she thought it would. It took place in the dead of night, and as she opened the door, she caught him.

Kazuma masturbating on his bed.

The hikiNEET was alarmed at the feeling of being caught in the act and felt like his personal world shattered into pieces, while Darkness blushed heavily at the sight of Kazuma's dick, erect and twitching as if it was ready to take something.

Darkness almost lost herself to her own perverseness there, only to remember that she had something important to tell him. Suppressing the desire to continue staring at Kazuma's erection, she told him that she needed to talk to him about something really important.

After about a dozen insults and sarcastic remarks about knocking before entering someone else's room, personal privacy, perversion and stuff like that, Kazuma told her to get out for a bit so he could dress himself up before talking. Darkness immediately complied, although that was because of her masochistic self loving the fact that Kazuma was verbally abusing her moments ago. Actually, that was another thing she liked about him.

Darkness had seen Kazuma's sadistic side many times during most of their time together; whether it was showing no mercy towards monsters, pulling pranks on other douches, or even a battle of insults with other people. Darkness was aware of her own flaws and she wasn't even sure if she _wants _him, because it felt like she _needed _him, and there's a big difference.

Besides, this was just a bonus.

After putting on his normal clothes, Kazuma got out of his room to meet Darkness outside. When he asked about what she wanted to discuss with him this late at night, the crusader knew that there was no turning back there, and proceeded to shyly admit what she felt for the young man, unable to look at him straight in the eye the entire time.

To say that Kazuma was shocked would be an understatement. He had punched himself once just to make sure he wasn't dreaming or anything, earning a yelp of concern from the blonde crusader. As soon as Darkness finished her little declaration, Kazuma quickly recovered to protect his ego and tried to tell her down calmly by saying it would be complicated if they started a relationship since they were members of the same party, and how it could end up making more problems for the whole group, although he didn't even say that he didn't like her nor that he had an interest in someone else.

So that wasn't the end of it.

Lalatina was taught by her parents as a child that if she wanted something, she must continue pursuing it and never give up on it until it was hers, and that's what she was going to do.

Before he could go back inside his room after bidding Darkness a good night, he felt his back hitting the wall and a pair of lips smashing against his own out of desperation. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, though. This was obviously Darkness, and she was… kissing him?

He wanted to deny it, he really did, but it wouldn't do any good. He wanted to push her away, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. Kazuma was enjoying the feeling of Darkness' soft lips on his, she tasted just fine for him and he felt like he could get used to it. The small kiss eventually turned into a wild makeout session as their position changed, as Kazuma slammed Darkness against the wall and took the lead this time, and the blonde girl couldn't be any more happier to let him do so. To prevent anybody else from seeing them, Kazuma acted like the gentleman he was and carried Darkness into his room.

By the end of the night, nobody went further, except Darkness _did _try to have Kazuma take her virginity like some brute. The hikiNEET managed to snap her out of it because it was clearly her masochistic self speaking, and she was only like that since she saw his full member earlier. Darkness couldn't help but shed a few tears of joy when Kazuma gave in and decided to give themselves a chance to make this relationship work, to the point of losing herself to her own desires again. Well, he couldn't deny that Darkness was very attractive and if given the chance, he could fall for her if it weren't for her usual antics.

Darkness suggested sleeping next to him for the remainder of the night since obviously, having sex didn't work, but Kazuma respectfully declined because they might get caught early in the morning. Instead, he gave her a quick but meaningful kiss on the lips, which was enough to send her in a bliss-like state as she went back to her bedroom, satisfied.

For the following days, it was confusion for the whole party, at least for Aqua and Megumin's part. Darkness had gotten clingy over Kazuma, wanting to stay close to him no matter what, and the young man could only roll his eyes as a result, but the amusement could be seen from the slight curve in his lips every time. Other than that, the blonde crusader acted less and less like a bait/tank for monsters and other enemies, prompting longer fights for all of them and forcing Megumin to act as a finishing blow instead of using her explosions to attack recklessly.

The other two also had no chance of noticing it, but Darkness sneaked a couple of pecks on Kazuma's cheek whenever they weren't looking, and the hikiNEET could only remind her not to lose control of herself every time she did so, since he kind of enjoyed the affection Darkness gave him. It added some light to his daily life as an adventurer with Aqua being a pain in his ass and Megumin acting like a real child at times.

Their relationship went no further than hugs, kisses and a few rough makeout sessions, since Kazuma didn't want to take on the responsibility of being a father. That and he wanted to make sure that Lalatina was being completely herself if she wanted to do it, not wanting her masochistic self just giving in to what he desired. Being a gentleman despite everything else that's happened, he only wanted the best for his girlfriend.

Until now.

* * *

Darkness could only gulp in anticipation when she saw Kazuma sitting on his bed in a manner that would only fit a real noble, with a small smirk plastered on his face. By now, he had gotten used to his Darkness' tendencies, as well as how to handle her properly if need be.

"Hello, Darkness." he said in his usual calm tone, with a lot of hidden intent in it.

"K-Kazuma." she stuttered out, already feeling helpless just by hearing his voice. Darkness remained in place where she was currently standing, keeping her gaze focused on the young man sitting on the bed.

"My, you really showed up here tonight, didn't you? I thought for a second you'd have second thoughts and retreat to your room blushing like a boiling tomato." he teased with his signature grin, which made the crusader indeed blush like a raging tomato.

"O-Of course, I can't just leave you here waiting for me all night." she responded, her eyes trailing to the side out of embarrassment since he was right.

"Well now that you're here, why don't you come over to me and we can get this started?" he used a husky tone this time, _and dear Eris_, Darkness loved hearing his voice like that! Her blush only became darker as she slowly walked towards where Kazuma was, while keeping her fists tightly clenched, desperate to prevent herself from losing control.

Kazuma stood up from the bed and Darkness' heart pounded madly inside her chest as she approached him even more; he was already stripped of his shirt, revealing his toned muscles underneath. Lalatina's fists began to shake, showing that she was having a hard time controlling herself because of this. Kazuma had a few scars across his body because of the countless quests they've been on, but they further added to how handsome he looked.

A single lamp and the moonlight were the only things that kept the room illuminated as they were within inches of each other, as Darkness stared into Kazuma's green orbs. He retained that particular grin of his, while Darkness kept her lips pursed together. She kept her gaze towards his face, because it would clearly spell trouble if she so much as stare at his chest and abs.

Then, Kazuma began to speak in his calm voice, breaking his toothy grin with a small sigh.

"Last chance to back down. Do _you _want this, _Lalatina_?" Kazuma made sure to emphasize her name to make her understand that he was asking her real self, and not the perverted, masochistic Darkness whom he had come to know through their adventures.

Her eyes widened at the use of her real name before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She understood what he meant, and she already had her answer. After all, she didn't fall for his sadistic tendencies and savage personality first, right? It started from when she admired the good qualities he possessed and somewhat desired to be like him, which further progressed into something more that led to now.

That's no work of a perverted masochist, is it?

If this was any other situation, she would've pouted or even get angered by the use of her real name, but there was a reason for it this time.

She opened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly. "I want this, Kazuma. I… I want you." she muttered despite the heavy blush on her cheeks, before stretching out her arms slightly as if she was inviting him.

Even Kazuma couldn't keep his calm look when a tear of joy rolled down Darkness' cheek.

"Please… _take _me."

That was all that he needed.

He smiled and advanced towards his lover, already capturing her lips in one swift motion. Their tongues quickly met and immediately fought for the top spot while their bodies pressed against one another. Darkness felt goosebumps send throughout her whole body when her boyfriend roughly mashed their bodies together, as her nipples had begun to harden under the thin fabric of her shirt. Kazuma wrapped his arms around her back and felt her skin through the soft fabric she was wearing, as his fingers gently massaged her back, causing Darkness to moan inside his mouth. This gave Kazuma the victory and made him smirk into the kiss, as he went on to dominate the crusader's helpless tongue.

Darkness wrapped her arms around his neck as a response, her masochistic tendencies kicking in. It felt so good, even with just tongue. The feeling of getting dominated made her want him more, so she tightened her hold around his neck and pulled him further into her mouth. This let Kazuma have the opportunity to suck and play with Darkness' tongue in every possible way, as he savored the taste of her mouth and lips altogether.

While his tongue did its own work, Kazuma's hands travelled further downward and eventually found one of Darkness' most defining features: her massive rear.

Lalatina moaned louder into his mouth and her legs almost felt like jelly when she felt Kazuma's rough hands squeezing her ass cheeks through her pajamas. Kazuma continued to suck on her tongue with so much intensity that it looked like he taking in her entire mouth into his. He continued doing this with her butt until he felt that he needed air, which finally got them to separate from one another, with a long trail of saliva visibly connecting their hungry lips.

Both of them took heavy breaths, feeling as if a massive toll had just taken in on their bodies, which was exactly the case right now. This was the first time that they had locked lips like that, and even the makeout sessions they had before this couldn't even compare. Darkness leaned on him for support, and he held her by her waist carefully, before they found themselves staring into the eyes of the other once again.

"T-That was…" was all she could breathe out, before a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Wow…" he mumbled, a smile breaking out on his face as well.

Before anything else, Darkness buried her face into his chest, hiding the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Kazuma was caught off guard for a moment before he heard her voice.

"K-K-Kazuma… I love you."

That made the young adventurer freeze in place, taking in her words deep into his heart. Never has he heard her say that particular word, and this was only the first time she had done it. All she did was confessing her true feelings, about how she liked Kazuma, but never a declaration of love. This honestly made Kazuma stop and think for a second about what he should say as a reply. Did he love her back? Did he feel the same way? Can he give her what she wanted? Can he even say the same thing to her just like how she did to him?

_"I, Satou Kazuma, am a man of action rather than words…"_ the hikiNEET thought to himself with pride.

Kazuma held Darkness' head and guided her so that she was staring back up at him. The tears in her eyes and cheeks were more visible now, but he would take care of that in an instant.

"I love you too, Lalatina." he confessed, making Darkness' eyes grow wide in shock as he leaned in to kiss her again, and the girl was too distracted to even comply, letting him have free access to her whole mouth. It took a few seconds after speaking before Darkness fully came into realization, accepting the kiss with open arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again, cherishing this particular moment.

Before it could turn into another wild snogfest like earlier, Kazuma quickly pulled away and unbuttoned her shirt, while keeping his stunning green orbs against Darkness' own. After he had undone the last button, Kazuma let her shirt slid over her shoulders and fall to the floor, letting Darkness' massive breasts be on display for her lover to see.

"No bra?" he teased, almost causing the crusader to cover her chest out of embarrassment. "What were you really planning, Darkness?" he asked. He could tell that she had some kind of intent involving him, if she didn't wear a bra on purpose."

"I-I thought of… s-s-seducing you i-i-in case y-you… refuse to… h-h-have sex with… m-me…" she mumbled, twiddling her fingers together as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh? I didn't expect this kind of act from a noble such as yourself." he shook his head with a smile still lingering on his lips, before he stepped aside. "Because of that behavior, I have no choice but to punish you." Kazuma pointed towards his own bed before he spoke in a commanding tone, "Lean over on the bed with your hands and stick your ass out for me."

Hearing Kazuma giving her a command made Darkness' inner masochist scream in joy, as her whole body shuddered at the thought of being punished by the man she loved. Doing as she was told, Darkness slowly went towards the bed and leaned forward, with her arms and hands providing her support from below. She continued to move forward until her butt was sticking out for Kazuma to gaze at and, deciding to tease him a little bit, Darkness wiggled her ass at him.

Kazuma quickly wiped the small bit of drool by the side of his mouth and chuckled at being left speechless just by the sight of Darkness' plump bottom. He walked towards her and knelt down, before planting his hands on her ass cheeks again, molding her skin through the soft fabric that was her pajamas. Keeping this up for a few seconds until he heard her moan, Kazuma grabbed the hem of her pajamas with both hands and pulled it off of her, leaving her in just a pair of white panties that were already soaking wet with her juices.

"Look at you, Darkness…" he smirked as he watched her own fluids flow down her thighs to her legs. "Already this wet, and we haven't even started?"

"Mou~ stop teasing me, Kazumaa~" Darkness muttered, and she could only be glad that her lover couldn't see her _embarrassing _face right now. She then bit her lip when he finally held the hem of her panties and began to pull it off of her, leaving the crusader completely naked in Kazuma's presence.

"Your ass is so big, I can play with it all day…" Now without any fabric to act in between, Kazuma firmly planted his hands on her ass and kneaded her cheeks like dough, and it made Darkness squirm in place out of pleasure. Kazuma's hands felt hot on her skin, and it only made her more aroused. He squeezed her cheeks more roughly when she tried to wiggle her ass in order to entice him further, slowly making the crusader lose strength in her arms.

"You're becoming wetter down here because of that," he then stared at the open view he had of her pussy, and out of instinct, Darkness tried to close her legs together but Kazuma stopped her. "There's no need to be afraid, Darkness… it's just me." He planted a kiss on her soft butt as a sign of assurance but that was until his face got closer and closer to her pubic regions.

Darkness screamed out in pleasure when she felt Kazuma's tongue suddenly probing inside of her pussy, before slowly moving in and out at a steady rhythm. Her head was thrown back and her tongue was rolling out at how good it felt, and her eyes looked like they were about to roll back at any second.

"K-Kazuma~! Y-Your tongue~~! It's inside~~! It's so good inside~!" she mumbled, although barely audible since her voice was still not fully back to normal from earlier. Some of her own drool had dripped down on the bed sheets, but she didn't care. All Darkness cared about right now was keeping herself supported on her two arms, which was failing horribly because she fell on her elbows, but it made her ass stick out even higher.

Kazuma held her body by her waist to steady her, while he was focused on eating out Darkness. He found the smell of her lower regions to be quite intoxicating, so it won't be a question if he decides to do this again, as this was a clear sign that he was loving it. Darkness' body was perfect for him and his tastes, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You taste really good, Lalatina ojou-sama…" he teased, using her noble status to get a reaction from the blonde crusader. Kazuma's eyes widened slightly when her pussy suddenly clamped down on his tongue, making it harder for him to thrust in and out of her. Deciding to end things there, Kazuma simply proceeded to lap up all of Darkness' remaining vaginal fluids in her pubic regions, even going as far as suckin her tight fuck-hole that the crusader literally had to bite into the bed sheets to prevent herself from screaaming.

Finally, Kazuma stood up with a satisfied look on his face as Darkness slowly turned her head back to look at him. Damn, just looking at the way her body was positioned is making his shorts stretch out with every passing second. "Did you enjoy it, Darkness?" he asked, smiling.

Regaining some life in her senses, Lalatina lifted herself off the bed and returned his smile with one of her own. "I did…" she replied in a quiet tone, before her smile widened into one that showed her desire.

"…master~"

The hikiNEET frowned as he stared into the open. "What the…" Kazuma was caught off guard with that, as he wasn't expecting it. Yes, he was aware of her masochistic tendencies, but why would it apply now while they were having sex? Plus, this was their first time! "W-Why did you call me that?"

"That's right~" Regaining more of her strength, she lifted her head up more so she could see him clearly. "You're my master now and I'm your servant, Master Kazuma~ My body is yours to do as you please~" Darkness wiggled her ass again, making sure to stick it out even higher so she could get a quick reaction from Kazuma.

A smirk once again formed on his face afterwards. "Is that so? Alright then…" He raised his right hand just as Darkness broke off her gaze on him. She had no idea what he was going to do, and it might be better that way for a good surprise. Her heart was racing in anticipation and all she could do was lower her head and wait for Kazuma to move.

"AHH!" she yelped in pain when Kazuma brought his hand down to her rear, giving her a hard spank. Almost immediately, her fair skin had begun to change its color, glowing a faint red and it drove Kazuma mad, wanting to see more of Darkness being like this. He knew that that won't be a problem thanks to her masochistic personality, and it made him grateful once again that he ended up with the crusader as a lover.

"Did you like that, Darkness?" he asked huskily, caressing the spot on her skin where he had just spanked her, sending every nerve inside the girl's body on fire. If her masochistic self wasn't enjoying earlier, then she was absolutely loving this now. Unable to say something for now, Lalatina simply responded with a small whimper that meant she was begging for more. But Kazuma wasn't satisfied with only that.

"AHH~! AAHH~~!" Darkness screamed again when Kazuma spanked her two more times, and at this point, the crusader's face shifted to the lewd expression that she always wore whenever she enjoyed the abuse she was receiving, whether it was physical or verbal. The red glow on her skin became more visible and more of her juices dripped down from her pussy to her legs, a clear sign of her arousal. Darkness wasn't sure how long she would last like this, she needed to have him inside her, more than ever.

"I asked you a question, Darkness…" he asked again, this time using a low tone of voice while giving her ass a rough squeeze. "Did you like it or not?"

"Yes~! Yes, I love it Master~!" she quickly blurted out, before raising her ass high and wiggled it for a bit, inviting Kazuma towards her once again. "Keep spanking me, I love it!" she screamed in joy brought by her masochism.

Kazuma's smirk widened as he looked down at his shorts. His Excalibur was itching for freedom and he wasn't sure how much longer this cloth was going to cage his member, but he didn't feel like going clothes-shopping for another month. "Actually, I think it would be better if I just fuck you here and right now." he stated calmly, stripping himself of his remaining clothes.

That made Darkness' horny expression shift back to a normal one, as she took in his words like a robot. Did she hear him right? Or was she having trouble hearing things? If she did hear him, then how in the world can Kazuma say something like that like it was nothing?! Was he even taking it seriously or was he just messing around with her again? She knew that Kazuma is notorious for his sarcastic remarks, and though she liked to be the subject of his words, there were some instances where there's no time to act the way she was.

"Kazuma, are you —" she turned her head and tried to ask him if he was being serious, only to cut herself off mid-sentence when she saw his member, full and erect, freed from its cage as Kazuma dropped his clothes on the floor. Well, he was definitely being serious about it and this was her proof. Still, the sight of his dick once again… it made Darkness think back to the first time she saw it, when she caught him masturbating on his bed. From that moment, she burned the image of Kazuma's Excalibur into her mind and hoped to be able to see it again someday, this time under the right circumstances.

And this was it.

"Hm? You were saying something, Darkness?" he walked towards her, and the crusader could only drool at the sight of Kazuma's erection getting closer and closer. He stopped just within inches of her ass before giving it another slap. "Get on the bed on all fours."

Darkness did what he wanted eagerly, while still loving the feeling of getting spanked by Kazuma's rough, calloused hand. Getting on the bed, she raised her ass high as she exposed her wet entrance for Kazuma to enjoy and abuse as he wanted to.

A smiling Kazuma positioned himself behind and gently held her sides, as he knew what he had to do. It was honestly amazing that Lalatina was still a virgin until now, considering her twisted personality but whatever, it only added more to his pride that he was going to take the virginity of a beautiful noble like her.

Running his hands over Darkness' vulnerable form, he gently massaged her shoulders and back, as if to get her ready for what was about to come. "Are you ready, Darkness? Because I'm not planning on holding back."

Darkness' body shuddered in anticipation, taking quick breaths now that she was finally about to lose her virginity. Kazuma was already prepared to have her, and even Darkness herself could feel her own wetness down there, ready to be taken by her lover. She already lost her hymen because of continuous training in her dream of being a crusader, but as far as her virginity was concerned, it was untouched until now.

"Please fuck me as hard as you can, Master~" she said happily, reaching behind her to spread her cunt lips for Kazuma to enjoy.

"Alright, Lalatina." With those simple words, Kazuma tightened his hold on Darkness' sides and in one vicious thrust, he slammed inside and took her virginity for himself. Much to Kazuma's surprise, he managed to slide inside her easily and allowing him to reach far into the crusader's pussy, yet her walls were still preventing him from getting deeper inside Darkness' cunt hole.

"YES!" she cried out happily, loving the feeling of Kazuma's dick finally penetrating her through her insides. It felt so good that she nearly came the moment he speared into her. Darkness' tongue was hanging out of her mouth in pure bliss, and more of her saliva had dripped down onto the bed as a result.

Knowing her masochism as well as her strong body, Kazuma didn't have to worry about holding back because of the pain that it brought to Darkness, since he knew she can take it and it's also what she wanted, after all. "Then I'll rip you in half, Lalatina." he said with a toothy grin, determined to make the crusader feel like putty by the end of the night. He took his hands off her hips and went to her shoulders, picking up the pace and started thrusting into Darkness as fast as he could.

"Yes! Yesh~! Yesshh~~! Fuck me harder, Master~!" she moaned out like a common street whore, losing her voice as she tried to speak out her pleas.

"You're not tight at all, Darkness… I thought I was going to have a hard time with this body of yours but you only made this easier for me." He couldn't get into her at his deepest but after a few movements, her inner walls finally broke down and Kazuma was able to spear his cock into her until it reached its base.

"Yes~! S-So deep~! It's so deep inside me~~!" Darkness whispered hotly as she rutted her hips against Kazuma's crotch, trying her best to meet his movements with her own. Her eyes went wide with pleasure as her lover ravaged her insides, not even hesitating to stop. When she felt his whole erection inside her twat, Darkness threw her head back as her mouth formed a big "O" to show how much she was enjoying this.

"I could get used to this, Darkness…" he mused, enjoying the wonders that the blonde crusader's body offered to him. His hips slapped against her ass every time he thrusted into her, and he honestly loved both Darkness' reactions as well as the sounds that their lovemaking created. Her lustful expression also turned him on, making him more determined to make his lover collapse before he does. It would add more to his ego if he lasted longer than Darkness, especially when it was known that her body was more resilient compared to her other party members.

Kazuma's eyes went from her horny look to her shapely rear, a devious grin appearing on his face. There were plenty of opportunities for him to explore more of Darkness' body and desires, but that didn't mean he could try a few things right now, did it? His only goal tonight was to take her virginity, yet that didn't stop him from having a bright idea that would make this more memorable than it already was.

Continuing his fast pace, Kazuma took his hand off her shoulders and softly squeezed her butt, and Darkness' breathing became more ragged because of it. "I really love your ass, Darkness… it feels so soft in my hands…" he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine with his voice.

"T-Thank you, MasterRRRR…!" she quietly mumbled but yelped out in both pain and pleasure when Kazuma slapped her juicy ass.

"I love your ass so much that I want to hit it all the time…" Kazuma continued to whisper into her ear, before surprising the crusader by leaning against her neck, and placing soft kisses all over her skin. Darkness felt as if she was melting; the feeling of Kazuma's dick penetrating her abused twat, his hand smacking her ass just like how she wanted it, and now his lips planting kisses on her exposed neck. By now, she truly felt like heaven, as her lover was basically giving her the treatment she had only ever dreamed of getting.

"Master, go faster~ it feels so good inside me~!" Darkness mewled out, turning her head a bit to let Kazuma have more access to her neck. A few hickeys were starting to form on her skin, prompting the hikiNEET to stop, causing Darkness to whimper in disappointment. The crusader didn't want him to stop, nor slow down one bit since she wanted Kazuma to completely dominate her as a sign that she was his. On the other hand, he honestly wanted to keep going and make as many hickeys on her body as possible, but Kazuma wasn't in the mood to deal with Aqua and Megumin if they ever see even a single mark on Darkness' neck.

"Then I'll make it even better." Kazuma took his free right hand off her shoulder and reached forward to grope Darkness' massive breast from behind, just as his cock finally drove in and out deep enough inside of her that he finally pierced into her womb.

"YES~~~!" she screamed out in bliss, experiencing her first orgasm of the night and throwing her head back against Kazuma's shoulder at the feeling of her deepest part being destroyed by her lover's monster cock. The moment it pierced through, her body reacted naturally and made Darkness cum as her vaginal fluids milked Kazuma's cock that was deep inside her. If she didn't look like a common slut before, then she definitely looked like one now. Her eyes rolled back so far into her skull, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a hungry monster, and more of her drool dripping on the bed that it created a mess out of her face. Darkness' moans became more erratic and desperate because of Kazuma's combined assault; one hand was playing with her breast while the other kept on slapping her ass, his erection moved effortlessly inside her and his lips flew to the other side of her neck, licking her skin up and down slowly.

"What a hungry slut you are, Darkness." Kazuma grinned in a sadistic manner, adding more to the pleasure that the girl was feeling. Deciding to change things a bit, he took his hands off her breast and ass, making the crusader moan out her disappointment, only for her to scream loudly again when he switched; his left hand was now groping her breast while the other spanked her other cheek.

Being like this… completely helpless while being fucked mercilessly and being treated like trash by a man… it's what she _wanted_ for so long, and she couldn't be any more happier that the one she loved was the one doing these things to her.

"YES! YES! YES! KEEP GOING MASTER~~! I LOVE IT~!" she squealed like a pig when Kazuma used his fingers to pinch her hardened nipples alternately, rolling them around in several directions before pulling on them hard enough that he let Darkness scream for a few seconds before letting go. He did this to both of her sweaty melons for a few minutes, to the point that it seemed like the crusader lost the ability to speak.

Kazuma's relentless assault on Darkness' submissive body continued with him switching frequently between her breasts and ass cheeks on what part of her he was going to focus on. Lalatina eventually felt like putty due Kazuma's actions that she finally lost strength in her arms and ended up with her face on the bed and her ass high in the air, completely dominated by her lover's continuing to fuck her abused pussy as he showed no signs of stopping. Her nipples were full of marks that they could remain hardened for eternity, while her ass was full of red handprints everywhere that her skin was practically burning from the amount of times Kazuma had spanked her. At this point, Darkness couldn't even keep track of how many times she came all throughout everything, and yet her lover still had yet to cum even once. Was his stamina at a level high enough to last for hours? Not only that, Kazuma's legs were the only things keeping her own from turning into jelly and make her collapse. Despite all of the punishment her body took, Darkness found pleasure in every second of it.

Kazuma kept acting like, well, Kazuma but that was until he felt that familiar feeling in his lower regions. This was nothing new to him, since he was a normal teenager after all, with urges and hormones occasionally filling his mind that led to him masturbating at night in secret. Of course, that ended when him and Darkness became a couple, despite the fact that she tried to tell him that it was okay for him to keep on doing what he wanted (she wanted to see his dick again).

"I'm going to cum, Lalatina. Your pussy should be ready for me, you perverted whore." he said with a savage grin, this time leaving her burning ass and planting both of his hands on her breasts and squeezing them together like two pillows. Treating them as if they were his, he rolled them over in circular motions and relished over the fact that Darkness' chest was simply the best.

"Master, please cum inside me~ I want Master's thick, hot cum inside my slutty pussy~~!" Darkness cried out in joy, her eyes widening because she felt another orgasm about to wash through her. Planting her hands on the bed, she managed to find the strength to lift her face off the bed even for a bit.

"You sure it's safe? You might end up getting pregnant…" Kazuma muttered, changing the tone of his voice for the first time since they started this wild lovemaking. His voice sounded that of… worry?

"I don't care, I just want your cum~! Give it to me, Master~~!" she cried, not caring about anything else right now. All she cared about was getting fucked relentlessly by the young man, and to have her body abused and dominated by the same guy.

He didn't know about it, but it was actually a safe day for her. Phew.

Kazuma almost sweat-dropped at her response. _"Does she not care at all? You know what, screw it. I'm gonna break her."_ Kazuma began to laugh while shaking his head in amusement. "Man, you're hopeless, you perverted knight." Darkness then yelped in surprise when Kazuma grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back, bringing the crusader along and making her arch her back, now back to her original position from earlier. "You better not complain when I tear you in half!" Holding on to her blonde locks, Kazuma started to go even faster than before, beating the speed that he exhibited earlier. His hips slapped against her ass as he drove into her fuck-hole wildly, wanting to reach his orgasm no matter what. Darkness gritted her teeth to try and stay in it, but fell apart immediately because she couldn't take it anymore. Kazuma had truly conquered her and she had become completely his.

That was a win-win situation, though. Heh.

He leaned forward and wrapped his other arm around Darkness, hugging his lover close to him as Kazuma finally reached his limit. "I'm cumming! Lalatina!" he cried out, gritting his teeth as he sent a huge burst of his white hot seed shooting through the crusader's pussy.

Darkness threw her head back so hard that she hit the hikiNEET's shoulder, before resting it just there. "I'M CUMMING TOO, MASTER~~!" Feeling Kazuma's sperm inside her also brought Darkness to her limit; her inner walls clamped down hard on her lover's pulsing erection, before mixing his cum with her own fluids that resulted in their combined love juices leaking out of her fuck-hole.

Kazuma took some deep breaths afterwards, feeling a large portion of his energy taken away from him. Still, it wasn't compared to what Darkness felt right now. Seriously, if it wasn't for Kazuma hugging her against him, she would've collapsed and most likely fainted.

Her eyes looked tired as they rolled back nonetheless, while she also took deep breaths of her own. Her tongue was still hanging out of her mouth, yet there was no saliva left to drip onto the bed, as if she was completely dry of anything in her voice. Her arms were also barely holding out, and it really was a good thing Kazuma was holding her steady in her place.

Darkness' ahegao look ended when she felt Kazuma finally pulled out of her, eliciting a moan of disappointment from her. Despite the fact that she could faint if it lasted any longer, there was still a part of her that wanted to go another round, just to experience the feeling of Kazuma conquering her body once again.

Kazuma gently laid her down on the bed and turned her over, letting his lover lie on her back and relax before stepping off the bed so he could stretch his limbs out. It didn't even take a minute for Darkness struggling to get up, but only managing to support herself on her elbows since her arms felt like jelly.

"S-So much… coming out…" Darkness stared downwards at her own cunt, watching as Kazuma's hot cum spilled out of her. She was about to reach and try to scoop up some of it for a taste, but Kazuma stopped her midway, holding her hand in place.

He shook his head. "That's quite enough, Darkness. You've had enough and I'm sure your body would say the same thing." he said, referring to her messed-up nipples, reddened ass and her puffy, abused cunt lips. "Get some rest, we still have to be up early tomorrow." With those words, he adjusted her position slightly so that he could get in bed with his lover by his side.

"But —" Kazuma put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Don't even try it. I know that you must be itching for me to fuck you senseless again, and don't worry, I will, but not tonight. That was quite enough for our first time, well maybe more than that, actually." Darkness blushed in embarrassment at the fact that Kazuma somehow knew she wanted more of him, but couldn't help but feel disappointed since she wanted it to happen _now_. Who knows how long that will take?

Oh, hopefully it won't be for a long time…

"Besides, we basically have all the time in the world for this. Don't treat this as the last, Lalatina. Unless you get tired of me." Kazuma smirked, before he lied down beside her and kept Darkness close to him with a one-armed hug. "Oh right, if you try and control yourself while we're with the others during quests, then I'll be more obliged to do this the next time, Darkness. That means no longing glances or any horny faces, by the way." He gave her a questioning look.

"W-Well…" she stuttered, unsure if she was capable of doing something like that with Kazuma around. Just a while ago, he gave her pleasure beyond words and nearly caused her to faint, how could she _not _want more of that? She wanted more of his huge cock destroying and messing up her insides as if she was a real whore. However, she did understand his words and proceeded to let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I'll try, Kazuma." she muttered with a small pout, although there was a faint smile that somehow formed at the corner of her lips.

"Good." Kazuma had a satisfied look on his face, feeling calmer with her words. Of course, he knew that she can't really hold her urges and will eventually revert back to her usual antics, but it would be at least fun while it lasted, right? He then kissed her forehead and faced the opposite side, turning away from her so he could get some sleep. Seriously, if he kept on staring at how he left her body abused after that lovemaking, he truly might not be able to get some sleep tonight. "You better get some sleep, you'll need to rest for tomorrow."

Darkness wondered why he would turn away from her when he was just hugging her earlier, but shrugged it off because she indeed needed to sleep. Throwing a blanket over their nude forms, she turned her body to face Kazuma's back and wrapped one arm over his midsection to keep him close. "Okay. G-Good night then, Kazuma…" she muttered, closing her eyes to let sleep take over her. She truly was tired after all that.

Kazuma looked down at Darkness' arm that was wrapped around him and gently held her hand. "Sleep well, Lalatina." he mumbled with a small smile on his face.

And from there, the daily lives of the adventurer and the crusader became wilder and more complicated than before, considering how they had to hide their relationship from their friends as well as the fact that Darkness took every chance to seduce Kazuma secretly and have him fuck her senseless again. That was also a problem, since it confused Aqua and Megumin whenever Darkness would swoop in and take Kazuma away while they were doing nothing, but luckily they didn't notice anything further than that.

Yeah, while having sex did relieve stress for Kazuma, it was also a pain in the ass to have to be careful not to get his lover pregnant despite her not minding it. He tried to offer her a deal about making their 'sessions' (as he liked to call it) _more pleasurable_ if she toned down her somewhat-obsessive behavior over him, and the crusader fantasized about getting tied up, whipped, being blindfolded, and a lot of other scenarios, causing Kazuma to deadpan. But still, after that, Darkness was Darkness and he didn't want her to change just for him. If the other members of their party were involved, she was a lot better than before, especially in quests now that she had all that she wanted with a certain NEET, and Kazuma wouldn't have it any other way.

And it was only a matter of time before he gave her what she wanted too.

* * *

_**I wrote this because I was bored. Simple as that.**_

_**Darkness is my favorite Konosuba girl. I had Aqua at first, but I switched to Darkness after watching the anime. Don't get me wrong, I love the other girls too, but this masochist is on the top for me. I also ship Kazuma x Darkness the most out of my Konosuba ships.**_

_**Next update is Devil's Way of Redemption. I just had to get this out of the way. The next chapter should be done soon. Hold on, people!**_

_**There might be more chapters if I'm bored. Until then, see you next time.**_

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


End file.
